All the Random!
by Hoshiro Kamui 217
Summary: Don't take this too seriously. It's just a short story collab with my friend. Mix of OC, Phoenix Wright, Yogscast, Portal, Slenderman and Link.


Ray materialised in an empty room. She looked around for any signs of life, even though she could tell that there was nothing there.

A large chocolate cake suddenly appeared on a table. Having already played the video game, 'Portal' she already knew the cake was a lie.

_Eat me,_ The cake said. _EAT ME!_

No, really. The cake had suddenly grown a mouth, and was yelling at Ray to be consumed. Her eyes widened, ears pricking up, and she walked forward, poked the icing with a finger. She almost hesitated before touching it. But it seemed just like any ordinary cake, aside from the large mouth from which a sweet scent billowed out.

"well, I guess one slice wouldn't hurt…" she scooped out a handful of the chocolatey goodness, was about to take a bite, when…

"STOP, IN THE NAME OF BUTTTTTTTTTZZZZZZ—" A tall figure with obnoxiously spiky BLONDE-BROWN hair lunged out of nowhere, knocking the piece of cake from Ray's hands, screaming like a madman. He then proceeded to leap onto the table, plunging his face into the entire tower of chocolate.

"NO! STOP LARRY!" just after the obnoxious man in an orange jacket gorged himself on the pieces of cake, a man in a blue suit came straight after him. "I'm whole-heartedly objecting to this action, so just get off the cake and leave it in peace!"

Ray, whose eyes were now wide with shock, watched as the two crazy, fully-grown men chased each other around the room.  
Someone tapped her on the shoulder, and she spun around to find a white, cartoon figure with a straight line as a mouth, closely resembling the "I like trains" kid.

"So I heard you like mudkips," he said, his face darkening as he stepped closer to Ray so their shoulders were touching.

"Yeah, so? I heard you like…" she paused for dramatic effect," TRAINS!" The I Like Trains Kid's face suddenly broke into a huge grin. She half-expected a train to come out and smoosh the poor bugger against the wall.

Instead, the train exploded through the walls, colliding with Larry Butz and Phoenix Wright. Ray yelled out in horror, expecting bits of brain and blood to splash onto the white walls, but instead, the two figures were unharmed; just covered in dust. Larry sat on the ground, sobbing as he picked up what was left of the crumbling cake between his fingers, and Phoenix knelt beside him, patting him sympathetically on the shoulder.

"CAKE!" Larry screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks. "CAAAAAAAAAAAKE…"

"Oh gosh darn, the poor guy." He then rose to his full height and looked at the hole the train made as it effortlessly passed through the wall. "Can someone please explain THAT?" Ray and the I like Trains Kid pointed at each other, not really knowing whose fault it was as he started the conversation and Ray promptly ended it.

"No, seriously!" Phoenix stamped his foot in frustration. "I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME—"

"SHUTTEH UP" Maya Fey materialised behind Phoenix, and there was a loud 'CLANG' as she swung the large shovel like a bat. Phoenix was drooling before he even hit the ground.

"Thanks," Maya said happily, handing the shovel back to a short, stocky man with a red beard and viking helmet.

"No problem!" the Scottish dwarf said, and turned around, began stabbing at the ground. Surprisingly, the shovel dug through the tiled white floor, and even collected bits of dirt as a hole formed!

"DIGGY DEEGY HOLEEEEEEEEE—" The dwarf disappeared, but his voice still echoed through the room.

"DEEEEEEGYDEEEGY HOLLLEEEEEEEEE"  
By now Ray was panicking.

She was in a room full of famous Youtube stars! Yet she had no piece of paper to be signed by any of them. (She wasn't counting Larry. He was kind of a hopeless case.) Again, surprise struck! A low, distorted voice and dark, wavy long tentacles penetrated the white room.

"DOOOMED!" Larry bawled, falling to his knees. "WE'RE DOOMED!"  
Phoenix glanced around, flustered. "There's no escape!"  
"How about the hole in the wall?!" Ray exclaimed, gesturing at the large empty space. Larry gave a battle cry, charged towards the space, and the moment he made contact with the wall, the hole shrank completely, and he bashed his head against CEMENT.

Slendie was ever closer now, and his pale, featureless face was visible. He extended a hand to Maya, who screamed, backed away.  
Into LINK! His eyes almost widened a bit, but he relaxed as soon as he saw Slendie. He walked over, ever closer to black-suited figure. They looked at each other, when Link's face broke into a huge grin. They danced around each other as if they were old friends. "Oh hi there, Link. You know I'm kinda sad. They don't wanna play with me…" Link patted Slendie on the head then gestured us towards him.

It was slightly disturbing, the fact that Slender Man's voice was so…upbeat. Because he had no face, it was impossible to regconise his emotions.

He gestured towards the hole in the wall, grabbed Link's Four Sword, yelled, "COME ON, FRIENDS! TO ADVENTURE!"

Ray grinned as everyone piled out of the room, was about to step through the wall herself, when she noticed Larry, sobbing in one corner. "Mr Butz?" she asked, confused. "You coming?"  
He turned, and immediately speakers appeared in all corners of the room. "I NEVER THOUGHT, I'D DIE ALONE, I ATE THE MOST CAKE, WHO'D HAVE KNOWN?" Larry cried, waving his arms in the air.

"Leave him," Phoenix said sadly, hand on Ray's shoulder, and she shrugged, moved forward.  
"I TRACED THE CAKE BACK TO THE WALL, NO WONDER IT WAS NEVER EATEN AT ALL."

She recognised the song quickly. She looked deadpan at the pitiful man in the corner. He was definitely a lost cause. With that she stepped through the wall. Her friend would kill if she knew what Larry was doing to that awesome song.

A man with short blonde hair and a nose ring tapped her on the shoulder suddenly. "Excuse me. What's he done to my song?"  
"Uh…Sorry. He's a bit delusional." Ray frowned slightly. "Hang on…Your song?"  
The man scoffed, puffed out his chest. "I'M TOM DELONGE! Y'KNOW, BLINK 182?"  
"Yeah…No…Sorry."  
"Great. You know my album but you don't know me. How does that work?"  
"I TOOK MY CAKE, I ATE IT UP, THE CHOICE WAS MINE, I DIDN'T EAT ENOUGH—"  
Tom grabbed a brick from the ground, hurled it back through the hole violently, and there was screaming as Larry hit the ground.

"Well… I know too many of Coldplay's songs and I don't know any of them."

Larry's loud, drunk voice again. "I USED TO EEAAAAT THE CAKE, CAKE WOULD RISE WHEN I GAVE THE DOUGH. NOW IN THE MORNING I EAAAT MORE CAKE...

* * *

AN: Don't take this too seriously. It was just this funny thing that me and my friend wrote, combining many things from pop culture. We were just basically taking turns writing sentences, and this... THIS is what came out. Anyways, yes. She is obsessed with Blink182. She used to have their symbol stuck on her bag after the picture on it was painted blue to cover it. (Snrk, pleasant goat and big big wolf)

I guess you can review, but this is mostly stupid stuff.


End file.
